duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
VMV: Isn't She Lovely
Duchess Productions' music video of Isn't She Lovely by Stevie Wonder. Song: * Isn't She Lovely (1976) Sung By: * Stevie Wonder Transcript: * (Duchess Productions' Valentine Video 2020 Intro) * (Fade to Black) * (Aladdin and Jasmine Clip) * Ash Ketchum: Isn't she lovely? Isn't she wonderful? * Mickey Mouse: Isn't she precious less than one minute old? * Bugs Bunny: I never thought through love we'd be making one as lovely as she, * Basil: But isn't she lovely made from love? * (Ariel and Eric Clip) * (Danny and Sawyer Clip) * Alvin Seville: Isn't she pretty? Truly the angel's best? * Artemis: Boy, I'm so happy we have been heaven blessed. * Max Taylor: I can't believe what God has done through us he's given life to one. * Scooby Doo: But isn't she lovely made from love? * (Simba and Nala Clip) * (Simon and Jeanette Clip) * (Usagi and Mamoru Clip) * (Max and Lilo Clip) * (Taran and Eilonwy Clip) * (Fievel and Olivia Clip) * (Snow White and Prince Charming Clip) * (Irene and Curdie Clip) * (Moana Hugging Maui Clip) * Sonic: Isn't she lovely? Life and love are the same. * Professor Utonium: Life is Aisha, the meaning of her name. * Roger Rabbit: Londie, it could have not been done without you who conceived the one. * Baloo: That's so very lovely made from love. * (Shrek and Fiona Clip) * (Cindy and Jimmy Clip) * (Brock and Makoto Clip) * (Thomas and Duchess Clip) * (Kimba and Kitty Clip) * (Theodore and Eleanor Clip) * (Rapunzel and Flynn Rider Clip) * (Jack and Sally Clip) * (Flik and Princess Atta Clip) Clips/Years/Companies: * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Pokemon (The Lost Lapras; @1997 OLM) * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (@1999 Disney) * Space Jam (@1996 Warner Bros.) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (@1999 Universal) * Sailor Moon (Much Ado About Kitten; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Dinosaur King (Prehistory in the Making; @2007 Sunrise) * Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase (@2001 Warner Bros.) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Help Wanted: Mommy; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * Sailor Moon R: The Movie (@1993 Toei Animation) * Dragon Tales (My Emmy or Bust; @1999-2005 PBS) * Lilo & Stitch (@2002 Disney) * The Black Cauldron (@1985 Disney) * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (@1991 Universal) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (@1937 Disney) * The Princess and the Goblin (@1991 Hemdale Film) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Sonic X (Cracking Knuckles; @2003-2004 TMS Entertainment) * The Powerpuff Girls Movie (@2002 Warner Bros.) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (@1988 Disney/Touchstone) * The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney) * Shrek (@2001 DreamWorks) * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (@2001 Paramount) * Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea (@2006 OLM) * Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie (@1995 Toei Animation) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Kimba the White Lion (Samson, the Wild Ox; @1965-1966 Mushi Production) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (@2000 Universal) * Tangled (@2010 Disney) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (@1993 Disney) * A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) Note: * Dedicated to tom radloff, Eli Wages, & Saher Sliman. * Feel free to do your own version.